


Начнем сначала..?

by Licht_Macabre



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_Macabre/pseuds/Licht_Macabre
Summary: Ну и что такого, если Эдвард ночует в пустой комнате Мустанга в Центральном Штабе? Это ведь совершенно ничего не значит, так ведь?





	Начнем сначала..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction_FMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/gifts).
  * A translation of [Renaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176972) by [BeautifulFiction_FMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA). 



Эд вздрогнул, когда холодный воздух ударил его по щекам, впился в него своими ледяными зубищами. В вагоне поезда было не слишком тепло, но Эдварду удалось согреться, и теперь это тепло выстыло мгновенно, и он дрожал под натиском мороза. Как будто Эд все еще на границе с Драхмой. Два месяца упорного корпения за столом кого угодно заставят почувствовать себя лет на десять старше. И сейчас Эдвард ощущал себя глубоким стариком с свои двадцать. Он надеялся на мягкую зиму в Аместрисе - серый город под мрачным небом – но вместо этого сплошные сосульки и холодрыга.   
Тротуары и стены домов были покрыты инеем и сверкали крошечными кристалликами. Провода опасно провисали над головой, тихонько позвякивая на ветру, и корка льда хрустела под ботинками Эда, будто бы он шел по пустынному песку, а не по улицам Централа.  
Эд вздохнул и устало поплелся дальше, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющее тело. В зимнее время он всегда ощущал свою автоброню как камень, тянущий его вниз, и в этот раз было не легче. Ветер забрался ему под одежду, выморозив все кости, и Эдвард, сгорбившись, с несчастным видом зашаркал вперед в темноту ночи.  
Конечно, если бы он подождал еще пару дней, ну или приходил бы домой почаще, его бы ждал здесь кто-нибудь. Ал, например, с горячим ужином и заботливыми расспросами. Но никого не было, даже одиноких такси, путешествовавших по городу. Эд сердито нахмурился, перехватил чемодан стальными пальцами и засунул живую руку в карман греться. Что ж, у него была веская причина торопиться домой.  
Казалось, теплая кровать была так далеко, словно она была в Драхме. Эд прищурился, окидывая взглядом улицу и заставляя работать быстрее свой вялый и уставший разум. Он всегда чувствовал легкое отупение после долгих поездок, как будто бы мили, пробегавшие под колесами поезда, превращали его мозги в кашу, но теперь, по прибытии домой, мысли медленно, но верно, ускоряли свой бег.   
Квартира, которую они делили с Алом, была на другом конце города, в часе быстрой ходьбы. И в своем нынешнем измотанном состоянии он замерзнет быстрее, чем доберется до туда. Военный штаб был ближе. Все, что его там ожидало, так это покосившаяся койка в общежитии, но Эд ухватился за эту идею. К тому же, он придумал кое-что получше.  
Большинство офицеров выше майора имело в своем распоряжении небольшие апартаменты, на тот случай, если и без того длинный рабочий день чересчур затягивался. И примерно год назад Эдвард узнал, что Мустанг был в числе привилегированных счастливчиков. У него в комнате была двуспальная кровать, отдельная ванная комната и даже своя кухня. Он получил мебель из цельного дерева, а не жалкий скарб, державшийся на честном слове.  
Насколько Эд знал, Мустанг никогда не пользовался своими апартаментами, ведь у него был и без того хороший дом. Так что ж случится, если ими немного попользуется Эд? Это лучше, чем дожидаться, пока комнаты придут в окончательное запустение. Да и потом, то, о чем Рой не знает, ему никак не навредит.  
Далекая башня с часами пробила девять, и ее звон четко отозвался в морозном воздухе. Эд поморщился, свернув на магистральную улицу. Пассажиры с поезда слились с самыми обычными прохожими, и стало заметно больше красивых женщин, одетых в шелк и атлас, мужчин в костюмах, все в теплых пальто и шляпах. Их голоса смешивались в гул, и звонкий смех заставлял Эдварда вздрагивать. Ему казалось, что праздновать уже начали, и все уже изрядно приняли на грудь. И тут Эда осенило.  
Он так долго был в отъезде, что совсем потерял счет времени. Канун Нового года, и осталось всего три часа. С тихим ворчанием Эд уклонялся от гуляющих, распихивая их локтями при необходимости. Но ему и на руку, по крайней мере, Мустанга точно не будет на работе. Он уже, поди, напился или завалился спать, ну или все сразу.  
Что-то горячее и злое заворочалось в пустом желудке, будто жгучая ревность куснула за бок, но он отогнал прочь знакомое ощущение. Зато хоть согрелся, пока дошел до Штаба. Часовые отдали ему честь и тут же потеряли к нему интерес, как только Эд сверкнул своими часами. Даже и не спросили ничего, когда он мимо них прошел.  
Наконец он толкнул двери Центрального Штаба, входя внутрь, чувствуя, как расслабляются сведенные от мороза ребра и как отступает жесткая хватка холода перед теплым воздухом прогретого помещения. В коридорах было тихо и пусто, слышалось только пощелкивание радиаторов центрального отопления, вентили которых были вывернуты на всю катушку, и в здании было по-летнему тепло.  
Жутковато было в необитаемых коридорах, но Эдвард хорошо знал, что те, у кого нет дежурств в этот день, будут праздновать Новый Год. Честно говоря, он уже подумал о том, чтобы вернуться в город и поискать себе хорошую компанию, но короткая мысль быстро мелькнула в голове и так же быстро улетучилась. Те, кого он встретит, все равно быстро разойдутся: всего лишь крошечный огонек тепла посреди холодной ночи. Нет смысла.  
Кроме того, ему было нечего праздновать. Впереди у него еще один год в армии – еще целый год. У Ала все по-другому, конечно. Перед ним открылся целый мир с тех пор как он покинул доспехи и поправился. Он сможет пойти учиться, не будучи на армейской привязи. У Эда такой свободы не было. Он вернул Алу тело, но его долги еще ждали своей оплаты, и это было делом чести. В новом году все будет другим, ну а пока Эду хотелось только одного – забраться куда-нибудь потеплее и поспать.  
Свернув за очередной угол, Эд окинул взглядом коридор и, убедившись, что за ним никто не шпионит, толкнул локтем дверь в комнату, где хранились ключи. Та любезно распахнулась, и Эдвард недоверчиво завертел головой. Высокопоставленное начальство всегда тщательно следило за безопасностью, но вот дверь почему-то всегда забывало закрывать. Не то чтобы Эд жаловался. Заиметь ключи от апартаментов Мустанга, безусловно, приятно, но можно и обойтись. Он ведь алхимик.   
Эд быстро сдернул нужный ключ с ряда поблескивающих крючочков и, взмахнув им, снова осмотрелся. Большинство ключей было парными, но ключ Роя был один. Раньше Эдвард ловил себя на паранойе, что у генерала был другой ключ и тот может войти в любой момент, но такого еще ни разу не случалось. Этот придурок наверняка просто потерял его, и Эда грела мысль запереть комнаты Мустанга от него же самого. Хорошая была бы месть за все его шуточки.  
Эд брел по пустому коридору и замечал, как интерьер менялся. Едва уловимо, но Стальной подмечал детали. Выкрашенные казенной краской стены приобрели элегантный кремовый оттенок, скрипучий линолеум был покрыт жестким, но добротным ковром. Не номера класса люкс, конечно, но отличие от тех помещений, в которых проживало большинство, было более чем очевидно.   
Наконец он добрался до массивной деревянной двери. Полированная медь дверной ручки и табличка с именем подчеркивали всю наглость вторжения. Эдвард должен был испытывать чувство вины, но он вместо этого подошел вплотную к табличке с хорошо знакомым именем и приложил ухо к деревянной поверхности, прислушиваясь. Ничего, кроме тишины, и Эд вздохнул с облегчением. Он вставил ключ в замочную скважину и, прежде чем пробраться внутрь, еще раз глянул по сторонам.  
Как только он переступил порог, его мышцы начали расслабляться, словно бы легко распутывались крепко связанные узлы, и усталость, так долго давившая его спину, пока он был в Драхме, наконец ушла. Впервые за несколько месяцев он почувствовал себя не маленьким игрушечным солдатиком, которого швыряют куда ни попадя, а человеком, в которого только что вдохнули жизнь. И несмотря на усталость и все еще замерзшие пальцы, Эд не удержался и улыбнулся, честно и благодарно.  
Он глубоко вдохнул носом, и в животе затрепетало от знакомого запаха специй и дерева, разлитого в воздухе. Странно, но кабинет Мустанга, в котором тот находился большей частью, пах армией – бумагой, чернилами, напряженностью. Но здесь, где Рой практически никогда не бывал, в воздухе плыл тот особенный запах, который Эдвард прочно связывал со своим командиром. Конечно, он никогда ничего такого не скажет Мустангу в лицо, но со временем этот запах стал ассоциироваться с безопасностью. И что бы Эд на самом деле ни думал о Рое, так или иначе, он не мог решить всех его проблем. И когда настали по-настоящему тяжелые времена, Эд не просил Мустанга о помощи. У него и мысли не возникло.  
Рой помог ему чувствовать себя здесь в безопасности. Может быть, поэтому это место ощущалось домом.  
Войдя в комнату, Эд стянул ленту с волос, и высокий хвост рассыпался по плечам. Он подошел к камину, протянул ладонь ближе – и сложенные за решеткой поленья вспыхнули. Золотой свет разгонял мягкий полумрак комнаты, и Эдвард потер глаза, подставившись теплу и греясь, словно маленькая ящерица.  
Он снова огляделся и ощутил все-таки укол вины. У него были и более изнурительные командировки, и он знал, что ночевать в апартаментах Мустанга - спать в его постели, господи боже, это уже совсем не нарушение субординации, это уже из ряда вон. Он бесцеремонно вторгся в убежище Роя, и если Мустанг его когда-нибудь там обнаружит…  
У Эда даже мурашки побежали по спине. В лучшем случае Мустанг поведет себя как последний мерзавец. Он станет дразнить и подшучивать, и такая реакция будет меньшей из зол. В противном же случае – гнев, злость и отвращение, и никто не скажет, что генерал перегнул палку. Люди бы встали на сторону Мустанга и стали бы смотреть на Стального еще с большим недоумением, чем есть сейчас.   
Вот почему Эд старался всегда убрать все следы своего присутствия. Он заменял дрова на каминной решетке купленными на рынке, с помощью алхимии сметал тонкий слой пыли на мебели, чтобы не было отпечатков, а разгладить складки на простынях было проще, чем вытереть запотевшее зеркало в ванной комнате. Требовался всего один хлопок. Если бы Мустанг пришел сюда, то никогда бы не узнал, что здесь кто-то был.  
Эд много раз спрашивал себя, почему он всегда возвращался в эти комнаты. Иногда верил сам в свою маленькую ложь об удобстве и комфорте, но правда была грустной и стыдной. И признавался он себе только когда сил уже ни на что не оставалось. Он приходил сюда, чтобы быть как можно ближе к Рою. Эд не мог быть рядом с ним самим, но здесь, в этих комнатах, он ощущал его присутствие. Слабый, бесформенный призрак помогал Эдварду снова почувствовать себя живым.  
С раздраженным ворчанием Эд заставил себя оторваться от огня и отправился в ванную. А так ли уж плохо было застрять в армии…? Да и дался ему этот Мустанг!  
Не то чтобы Эдвард всерьез увлекся бригадным генералом, совсем нет. Подобная одержимость кем-либо заполоняет весь разум и делает человека бесполезным, путающиеся мысли и перепады настроения совсем не способствуют адекватному восприятию окружающей действительности. Чувства Эдварда были совсем другими. Стали другими. Они больше не занимали всю его голову. Он мог часами, днями, ходить и делать свои дела, свою работу, и лишь иногда мелькала мысль о мягкой улыбке Роя, или о том, как его глаза могли светиться, полные предвкушения хорошей драки. То, что чувствовал Эдвард, не сжигало его, не требовало пресловутого «все или ничего», его чувство было спокойным и умиротворяло его, и в какой-то момент просто стало фактом его биографии.   
Войдя в ванную, Эд включил свет и, подойдя к душевой, открыл воду, пару минут наблюдая, как льется каскадом чистая вода. Трудный сегодня день был, долгий. И все эти глупые мысли делали только хуже. Он хотел поскорее смыть с себя запах Драхмы и поезда и залезть в постель. Утро вечера мудренее, и завтра он пойдет к Мустангу и принесет отчет, все как всегда.  
А был ли у него выбор?  
***

Рой подумал, а не удариться ли ему головой об стол. В кабинете было тихо, потрескивание огня и тиканье часов на каминной полке – и можно было бы притвориться, что он дома, в тепле и уюте, а не на работе в самый разгар праздника.   
Это все из-за Драхмы, в ней была вся проблема. Мустанг отправил туда Стального алхимика в отчаянной надежде, что тот, по своему обыкновению, разнесет там все в пух и прах, даже не заметив ничего, и они просто забудут об этом всем. Но Эдвард вместо этого принялся спокойно и обстоятельно разоблачать коррупционную деятельность вышестоящего состава. Армия могла бы быстро с этим расправиться, конечно же. И всегда расправлялась, как обычно, в окончательно-бесповоротной манере, и так, что потом было удушающе стыдно. Время такое – люди забыли своих отважных героев, зато вспомнили мошенников в сине-золотой форме.  
Прямо сейчас Рой продирался сквозь строки отчета военной полиции, но нить повествования терялась, ибо где бы он ни был, его мысли шли по кругу. Он отпустил своих людей по домам несколько часов назад, не видел смысла заставлять и их страдать тоже, потому что сам не может наслаждаться атмосферой праздника. Кроме того, если уж быть честным с собой, у него не было настроения выходить на улицу. Проснуться в постели очередного незнакомца и пожалеть об этом, поняв, что по прошествии стольких лет он совершает те же ошибки.  
Может быть, это старость. Было время, когда «ошибка» - это последнее слово, которое он мог бы в качестве ярлыка повесить на ту единственную ночь, и если раньше Рой был доволен собой и чувствовал удовлетворение, то теперь – лишь тяжесть вины и не проходящее ощущение, что это то единственное, чего вообще можно ожидать в его жизни.  
Какая удручающая мысль.  
\- Слезами горю не поможешь.  
Рой уставился на дверь. Удобно привалившись к косяку, там стоял Хьюз, его лучший друг, и тихо улыбался. Рой помнил, в отношениях Маэс был таким же слоном в посудной лавке, как и все остальные, но Гресия смогла изменить его. Любовь смогла изменить. Он бы никогда не признал это вслух, но Рой был рад тому, как сложилась жизнь его друга: тот отбросил карьерные амбиции и рано завел семью. Теперь у него были безопасность и комфорт, а у Роя… не было ничего.  
\- Я думал, ты уже ушел домой. Уверен, твоя жена ждет поцелуя на ночь, - Рой потянулся за ручкой и закатил глаза, когда Хьюз рассмеялся.  
\- Больше, чем ты думаешь. Я шел мимо и заметил свет в твоем кабинете, и это на тебя не очень-то и похоже, Рой. Драхманские дела не так уж безотлагательны и могут подождать до утра, - Хьюз подошел к столу Роя и прислонился к краю столешницы бедром.  
Рой же упорно продолжал таращиться в отчет, главным образом для того, чтобы избежать проницательного и задумчивого взгляда Маэса.   
Казалось, они уже говорили об этом раз сто. Хьюзово «тебе нужно угомониться и найти жену» он всегда пропускал мимо ушей, но сейчас этого оказалось достаточно, и Рой будто в первый раз услышал это от друга.   
\- Твое честолюбие не будет греть тебе постель на ночь, - тихо сказал Хьюз, протянув руку и вороша что-то в бардаке среди ручек и бумаг, - и не поможет, когда тебя прижмут, и все твои многочисленные любовники растворятся как облака в небе.   
Рой нахмурился, понимая, что Хьюз уже принял на грудь. Ему не хватало этого заботливого ворчания, он привык к этому. Но слова друга проникали глубоко, Рой слышал беспокойство в его голосе.  
\- Что в итоге ты получишь?   
Ярко-зеленые глаза поймали его взгляд. Рой увидел твердость, но это была решительность и уверенность, совсем не гнев.  
\- Тебе следует найти опору в этой жизни, одного тебя сотрет в порошок, - деловито проговорил Хьюз, - ты не можешь все время оставаться один. Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь стать Фюрером в одиночку, без всякой поддержки, и противостоять всем, кто бросает тебе вызов? Без того, кто вовремя пнет, когда ты надумаешь сдаться? – Хьюз пренебрежительно махнул рукой, встречаясь взглядом с Роем. – Я не говорю о покорной маленькой женщине, Рой, я имею в виду кого-то – любого – кто увидит самое лучшее в тебе, и неважно, что это, и какую причиняет боль.  
\- Любовь не должна причинять боль, Маэс.  
\- Нет, не должна, - вздохнул Хьюз, взъерошив пятерней волосы, - по крайней мере, когда вы все делаете правильно.   
Рой покачал головой, снова взял свою ручку и написал на клочке бумаги: «я не уверен, что такой человек существует».  
Хьюз отлепился от роева стола и что-то бросил прямо перед ним. Невесомый предмет неслышно лег на страницы, раскрытые перед ним, и тело Роя внезапно словно закаменело.   
\- Да-да, конечно, но я все же надеюсь, что ты видишь дальше своего носа.  
Рой поднял ленту для волос, с которой игрался Хьюз. На ней один единственный запутавшийся золотой волосок.  
\- И это лежит на твоем столе уже много месяцев, - пробормотал Хьюз, и ему не было необходимости добавлять что-то еще.  
Все это было в его духе – подозрение, но без неодобрения. Больше похожее на слабую надежду. Рой открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Хьюз жестом остановил его, так что слова встали поперек горла.  
\- Иди спать, Рой. Может быть, завтра ты увидишь во всем этом больше смысла, - он усмехнулся, сверкнув белоснежной улыбкой через плечо, - с Новым Годом тебя.  
Дверь за ним тихо закрылась, и Рой снова погрузился в свои мысли. Конечно, ленту заметил именно Маэс, человек, чертовски внимательный к деталям, и у него ужасная привычка выдавать желаемое за действительное. И лента не была сокровищем, она была доказательством! А для Роя способом поломать голову над событиями сегодняшнего дня. И именно Маэс должен был найти ленту среди всего этого беспорядка на столе Мустанга, потому что сам Мустанг не мог найти ответов на свои вопросы.  
Хьюз нашел ленту несколько месяцев назад. Если бы он нашел ее где-то в кабинете, или в коридоре, он бы скорее всего выбросил ее, или отдал бы Стальному, щелкнув того по лбу за рассеянность. Но он нашел ее здесь, в Центральном Штабе, в его апартаментах, чуть ли не под кроватью, собирая пыль, как будто что-то забыл там.  
И вот вопрос! Наличие ленты в его комнатах предполагало, что Стальной тоже там был. Но когда и зачем?  
Конечно, сначала Рой перебрал все варианты. Он спал с большим количеством светловолосых, но никогда не делал этого здесь. Любовников он приводил только домой, чтобы не было этого доброжелательного нависания со стороны коллег. Комнаты Роя принадлежали только ему, или он только думал так?  
Оттенок явно не подходил под цвет волос Хоукай, которая, возможно, заходила в апартаменты, чтобы забрать какие-нибудь документы, оставленные Мустангом. И Рой видел, как в комнатах убирались, но персоналу было сильно за пятьдесят, и любые блондинистые волосы давно уже были седыми. Нет, волос принадлежал Эду, Рой знал это наверняка. Он достаточно времени провел рядом с Элриком, чтобы узнать блеск его шевелюры – необычно глубокий цвет для жителей Аместриса, и теперь Рой держал насмешливо бликующий в свете огня волосок в руке.  
Цвет волоса напоминал о жарком лете. И пока Мустанг тонул в потоке собственных мыслей, глаза все видели четко. Каждый раз, когда он пользовался своими апартаментами, а делал он это куда чаще, чем ему этого хотелось, учитывая специфику его работы, он, конечно, проверял их. Он искал намеки на то, что сюда приходит еще кто-то, но все, что находил, было сомнительным и весьма несущественным.   
В конце концов, конечно, у него были смутные подозрения. Эдвард пользовался его комнатами, и явно не единожды. Учитывая качество предоставляемого военным жилья при Центральном Штабе, Рой не мог обвинить Элрика в том, что он воспользовался своими мозгами и выбрал лучшее для своего тела, но Рой заставлял себя верить в то, что тот делал так исключительно из желания банальных удобств. Но точно ничего нельзя было сказать, потому что все это выглядело слишком… лично.  
Да и потом, в Штабе было полно и других апартаментов, если, конечно, Эд окажется достаточно дерзким. Он, что же, надеялся, что Рой не будет слишком строг к нему за очередное неподчинение, если вдруг будет обнаружен? Эда никогда особенно не заботила военная дисциплина, и мало волновало, будет ли его отставка почетной или все же нет. Все, чего хотел Эдвард, - разорвать уже свой бесконечный контракт, так есть ли смысл играть честно.  
Рой покачал головой и, сжав ленту в кулаке, подпер рукой подбородок, безучастно уставившись на дверь своего кабинета. Он подумал было расспросить самого Элрика, но этот пусть был тернист. Реакция Эда на подобные заявления могла быть самой непредсказуемой, и, если честно, Рой еще сам не понял, какого результата он хотел. Но одна мысль была абсолютно точной – он не хотел загонять Стального в угол, и если он потребует объяснений, мираж совершенно точно будет разрушен, и Эдвард никогда больше не придет в его комнаты.  
Странно, но это совсем не то, чего бы хотел Рой.  
Если бы его самого пару лет назад спросили, как генерал Мустанг отреагирует на то, что кто-то, без разрешения, дрыхнет в его покоях, ответом была бы точно холодная ярость. Рой был закрытым человеком: даже здесь, в своем кабинете, он редко мог себе позволить показать свои настоящие чувства. И мысль о том, что кто-то войдет в его пространство, на его территорию, тревожила его до глубины души. И это была не банальная интимность проникновения, которая просто причиняла беспокойство, это происходило за его спиной.  
И еще что-то такое было в самом Эдварде… Разве не в нем все дело? Эд мог легко изменить точку зрения Роя, мог полностью склонить на свою сторону всего парой нужных слов и своим вспыльчивым характером. И только потому что это был Эдвард, злиться на него было невозможно. Вместо этого были любопытство, замешательство, беспокойство и при всем при этом что-то вроде удовольствия.   
Эдвард редко обращался к нему за помощью, а на других полагался еще меньше. И если Рой хоть немного – самый пустяк – хоть чем-то облегчил жизнь Эдварда, уже повод улыбнуться. Ему не следовало бы заботиться о благополучии Стального вне рамок субординации. Живой он должен был быть полезен, мертвый причинял неудобства, но генерал никогда не рассматривал свою команду с такого ракурса.  
Сверх того, думать об Эдварда как просто о молодом человеке под его командованием было невозможно. Он был очаровательным, интересным, иногда хлопотным и, часто, раздражающим. Он проник Рою под кожу, спутал все его мысли и заставлял кровь кипеть. И Рой хорошо знал это чувство. Эд увлек его, и все, что Рой мог – это смотреть издалека, как Эд оставляет заметный след в его жизни.  
Еще один год, и он уйдет. Рой не строил иллюзий на этот счет. Как только контракт Эда с армией закончится, он уйдет. И Рой отчего-то сомневался, что он когда-нибудь оглянется. Была нем какая-то дичинка, словно он жеребец, рвущий поводья. Ал был более постоянным и спокойным, и Рой сомневался, что старший Элрик задержится надолго.  
Эдвард исчезнет, и все, что может Рой – смотреть, как тот уходит?  
Вздохнув, Рой покачал головой и принялся собирать в стопку страницы отчета. Он поднялся, положил ленту в карман и бросил последний взгляд на кабинет, затушил огонь в камне и лампы. Хьюз просил его еще раз подумать, но мысли в голове крутились одна хуже другой. Если бы он был похрабрее, он бы поговорил с Эдом, нашел бы верные слова и сказал бы… что? Спи в моей постели, я не против?  
Не против, если я присоединюсь?   
\- Нет, - пробормотал Рой и с глухим щелчком закрыл дверь кабинета.  
Лучше молчать, чем рискнуть и оттолкнуть Эдварда еще сильнее. Лучше довольствоваться мирным сосуществованием в Штабе, чем рискнуть всем ради надежды на большее. Он позволил надежде ослепить себя. Он видел только то, что хотел бы видеть, Эд ничем ни разу не вызвал мысли о том, что он думает о своем командире как о чем-то большем, чем как о занозе в заднице.  
Рой посчитал, что он слишком много думает, ну, за исключением обдумывания несанкционированного использования его апартаментов.  
\- Это все Хьюз виноват, - проворчал он себе под нос, - хороший совет на ночь – подумать.  
Он выудил ключи из кармана, шагая по коридорам Центрального Штаба. Он слишком устал, чтобы тащиться домой по холодным улицам, в темной ночи. И почему бы не остаться ночевать здесь? Может быть, с утра и правда все будет казаться менее безнадежным?  
Извилистые коридоры постепенно менялись, приобретая оттенок роскоши. И Рой пришел в себя только стоя перед невозмутимой дубовой дверью. Его имя на посверкивающей медной табличке, и Мустанг слепо пялился на нее, пока перебирал в связке ключи и искал нужный.  
Распахнув дверь, он остановился на пороге, моргнув в замешательстве. В камине горел огонь, подозрительно яркий и веселый, учитывая его настроение, и одна из ламп была включена. В дверях стоял знакомый чемодан, будто его там нарочно оставили, и на ковре валялась ярко-красная лента для волос.  
Эд.  
И перед тем, как хоть одна мысль успела промелькнуть в оцепеневшем сознании, дверь в ванной вдруг распахнулась. Рой даже растерялся, хотя приготовиться все же стоило. У Эдварда было превосходное чувство опасности и он всегда доверял своей интуиции. Послышался треск алхимической реакции, и Рой даже пикнуть не успел, как к горлу прижалось холодное лезвие автоброни. Слышно было только как бешено колотится сердце.  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
Эд выглядел таким искренне оскорбленным, что Рою было впору рассмеяться, но несколько ярких деталей вонзились ему в мозги, словно горячие ножи в масло. Во-первых, Эд замахнулся, но не нанес удар, и роево горло было целехоньким. Стальной не убирал лезвие, и терпение его иссякало. Одного дружелюбия на лице Роя было явно недостаточно для того, чтобы заставить Эдварда остановиться.  
Второе, Эд только что из душа, и единственное, что скрывало от Мустанга лучший в мире вид, так это крошечное белое полотенчико, любовно липнущее, хоть и не очень плотно, к его бедрам. Большинство мужчин предпочло бы прикрыться хоть какой-нибудь одеждой, но Эд не испытывал ни малейшего стыда и смело стоял перед генералом нагишом, ожидая своего ответа.  
\- Я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, Стальной. На табличке мое имя.   
Слова вырвались прежде, чем он подумал, что бы следовало сказать, и Рой быстро отступил, уходя от лезвия, показывая открытые ладони в знак капитуляции. Мустанг пытался понять, о чем тот думает, ведь последнее, что ему хотелось бы сделать, так это отбросить Элрика назад. Но, если бы он не был осторожным, Эд мог бы заметить, что его реакция была совсем иной. Стальной задавал вопросы, и Рой не был уверен, что располагал ответами.  
Эд опустил немного плечи, рычание стихло, и теперь он скривился в гримасе, хлопая в ладоши и трансформируя лезвие автоброни. Голубые отсветы узором свились вокруг его голой кожи, и Рой как зачарованный смотрел на подсвеченные капли воды.   
\- Не думал, что ты придешь сюда, - Элрик сложил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок.  
Это было почти извинение, но Рой был слишком занят разглядыванием. Он мог бы вспомнить время, когда Эд был похож на щенка, спотыкавшегося о свои собственные лапы и не знавшего своей силы. Тот щенок стал волком, одиночкой, уверенным в своих возможностях и силе, и никогда не рассчитывавшим на помощь стаи.  
Рой глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. У него ведь хорошо получалось – заставить людей открыться перед ним, но он жил прошлым, а Эдвард был не первым встречным. Он жил по другим правилам, и что бы Рой ни сказал ему сейчас, все могло обернуться чем угодно: проклятием, ударом или спешным отъездом.  
Открыв глаза, он с трудом сглотнул, внезапно осознав, что Эд наблюдает за ним. И это не пустой взгляд подчиненного перед начальством, а взгляд умный и проницательный. Рой знал, что на него не просто смотрели, его читали, и ему вдруг стало страшно, потому что на его лице были написаны все те мысли, которые он запрещал себе.   
\- Ты не сердишься, - и это не вопрос.  
Эд сказал это так, как будто сам едва верил в это, или будто ожидал, что именно эти его слова запалят отвращение и ярость Мустанга. Он вопросительно поднял брось, и мысли Роя тотчас сорвались, как капля воды с волос Элрика, прочерчивая тонкий след по ключице и вниз.  
Мустанг оторвался от его кожи и уставился на огонь в камине, силясь вспомнить, как отдавать команды и звучать устрашающе.  
\- Нет, я не сержусь, - наконец опомнился Рой, и, к его собственному удивлению, голос звучал напряженно. - Но, может быть, мы продолжим, когда ты оденешься?  
Боже, неужели нельзя было по-другому это сказать…! Он как будто умолял. Все его тело звенело от присутствия Эда, почти полностью обнаженного, освещенного огнем камина. Всего в двух шагах Рой видел смутные в полумраке очертания теплой манящей постели. Рой мечтал о нем, и вместо этого он мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться…  
Лицо Эдварда неуловимо изменилось, как будто бы он понял, в какой момент тело изменило Рою. Мустанг долго ждал, когда же Эдвард перестанет рассматривать секс как предмет науки о человеческом теле, и теперь стало ясно, что эти дни давно прошли.  
Искра ревности разгорелась в тошнотворное пламя, и Рой сосредоточился на этом ощущении. Все лучше, чем смотреть Эду в лицо. Но краем глаза он все равно видел, как Элрик нахмурился, задумавшись, и неопределенно сжал губы, мол, как скажешь. На мгновение ему показалось, что Эд собирается сказать что-то – начать спорить или ругаться – но вместо этого он развернулся и ушел в ванную, крепко затворив за собой дверь и оставив Роя с его желанием поговорить, пока шанс еще был.  
Мустанг сжал кулаки, таращась на свои белоснежные перчатки, затем снял их и положил на стол рядом с тахтой. Нравилось ему или нет, но поговорить придется, здесь и сейчас. И если он струсит, все равно завтра придется смотреть Стальному в глаза, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра.  
Рой знал, если он не получит ответа на вопрос о том, что Эдвард тут делает, если ему не хватит мужества спросить его об этом, то он рискует потом еще долго думать, чем заняться, после того как Эдварда не станет в его жизни.  
Но даже стоя у двери, в его голове крутился тот же самый вопрос. После стольких лет неподчинения и минимума уважения что сделать, чтобы заставить Эдварда сказать правду?  
***

Нужно было что-то наврать, и хорошенько продумать все наперед. Все, что ему сейчас нужно, это сказать то, что Мустанг хотел бы услышать, и утолить его любопытство, а потом убираться ко всем чертям. Эд впился взглядом в свое отражение, кусая губы и судорожно соображая. Для начала, ему вообще не следовало приходить сюда – не следовало поддаваться искушению свернуться в удобной постели, которая пахла Роем, и посчитать это место своим. Теперь Рой все узнал, и единственная мысль Эдварда – как сбежать.  
За исключением, конечно, того, что Эд никогда бы в жизни, даже пусть за миллион лет, не подумал, что Мустанг поведет себя именно так.  
Его взгляд скользнул назад, к двери в ванную комнату, и Эдвард нервно побарабанил пальцами по раковине. Он никогда не думал, что будет, если его худшие опасения сбудутся. Но вот сбылись. Да, Рой выглядел удивленным, но не шокированным. И он не хотел разглагольствовать, издеваться или выкидывать Эда из комнаты, он хотел поговорить.   
И почему-то от этого еще хуже.  
Расправив плечи, Эд подобрал с пола свою черную рубашку. Его верхняя одежда была пыльной с дороги, и он скорее предпочел бы сидеть и дрожать от холода, чем снова все это надеть. Кожаные штаны выглядели немногим лучше, если вытереть с них дорожную грязь. Он думал достать чистую смену белья из чемодана, прежде чем забраться в душ, но теперь пришлось откинуть полотенце в сторону и надевать все на голое тело. Прям как рыцарь неудобные доспехи. Он рассеянно огляделся в поисках ленты для волос, но ее нигде не было видно, и Эд, раздраженно вздохнув, раскидал еще мокрые волосы по плечам.  
Нацепив на себя все, что удалось найти из одежды, он стоял перед дверью и не решался повернуть рукоять. В голове толпились самые разные мысли: начиная с тех, что сейчас Рой постучит, и заканчивая теми, что ему все это приснилось, и теперь самое время покинуть страну. Фантазия, конечно, но рациональное зерно есть. Больше всего на свете ему не хотелось стоять перед Роем и объяснять ему все это, и даже если бы он начал врать, Рой все равно докопался бы до правды. Он всегда получал то, что хотел, чертов Мустанг.  
Эдвард дернул ручку и распахнул дверь. Направившись к чемодану, он обронил:  
\- Я тут мешаюсь тебе, так что лучше пойду отсюда.  
\- Стой!  
Ощущение вины и стыда сменилось гневом всего за секунду. Рой всегда знал, куда нужно надавить, и сейчас Эдвард через плечо свирепо уставился на своего командира, рявкнувшего на него так, будто он был нашкодившим щенком. Раньше он думал, что Мустанг просто засранец, но став старше, Элрик понял, что именно этот способ позволяет генералу получать от него то, чего тот хотел. Манипулирование, но Эд велся каждый раз.  
На лице Роя мелькнул намек на извинения.  
\- Пожалуйста, - добавил он довольно жалко, что только усилило раздражение Эдварда, - я не могу приказать тебе не уходить, но прикажу, если придется.  
\- И звучит как приказ, - прорычал Эд, запихивая свою одежду в чемодан и громка щелкая замками.   
Он повернулся лицом к Рою и сложил руки на груди. Эд сердился, и хмурое выражение никак не хотело сходить с его лица. Но не все раздражение было направлено на Роя, большая часть на себя самого. Рой хотел, чтобы он тоже поучаствовал в разговоре, хоть как-нибудь, так можно было бы все уладить в одно мгновение. Если Эд уйдет сейчас, это никак не попытка уберечься от скандала, это поражение, и Мустанг всем своим существом восставал против подобного исхода событий.  
\- Ты так замерзнешь, - сказал Рой, и на этот раз не было и тени бригадного генерала, сейчас перед ним только Рой, похожий на перепуганного человека, стоявшего перед тигром, которого попытался пригласить на ужин. – Иди ближе к огню.  
Танцующее пламя высоко поднималось, позволяло своим ярким язычкам распространять уютное тепло вокруг камина. С одной стороны, Эдвард не хотел покидать комнату, холодный зимний воздух рвался в натопленные коридоры Центрального Штаба, и при мысли о том, чтобы сейчас выйти за дверь и оказаться в объятиях желанной свободы, по спине у Эда побежали мурашки. К тому же, горячая вода не успела прогреть автоброню, плечо ныло, и соблазн придвинуться к жару в камине был слишком сильным.  
Неохотно он устроился возле очага, с другой стороны камина, и прислонился спиной к стене. Эдвард наблюдал, как Рой уселся на низкий журнальный столик, стоявший между камином и диванчиком, и протянул руки к жаркому пламени.  
Мустанг снял китель и перчатки, воротник рубашки был расстегнут, как и манжеты на неловко закатанных рукавах. Выглядел он неряшливо и в то же время как-то уютно, по-домашнему, что совершенно не вязалось с тем образом, в котором генерал всегда себя демонстрировал, и Эду пришла в голову еще одна мысль об истинных его поступках. Рой сделал это намеренно, чтобы снять официальность, или же это самое простое стремление к комфорту и отдыху? И если он спросил бы, отдает тот себе отчет в своих действиях, или это устоявшиеся привычки дают о себе знать, и Рой даже не понял, что сделал?  
\- Ты ведь не первый раз пользуешься моей комнатой, верно?  
Эд прищурился, пытаясь угадать смысл произнесенных слов, искал намек на ловушку, но Рой, казалось, просто открыто любопытствовал, не более того.  
\- С чего вдруг такой интерес? – темная бровь поднялась на такой уклончивый ответ, и Эдвард бессознательно вздернул подбородок в жесте неповиновения.  
Именно Рой хотел этого разговора, ну так пусть и отдувается за двоих.  
Рой молча порылся в кармане брюк и вытащил кое-что знакомое. Темная лента выглядела потрепанной в отсветах пламени – всего один оторванный кусочек – и Эд уже проклинал себя в сердцах. Столько усилий, чтобы замести следы… Он думал, что потерял ее где-то в своей квартире. Чертова прорва вещей, за всеми и не уследишь.  
Так и подмывало ляпнуть какую-нибудь нелепость, соврать, что это может принадлежать кому угодно, но слова застряли в горле. В любом случае это было бы глупо. Рой никогда не брался за дело без тщательной подготовки. Должно быть, у чертова Мустанга на все были готовы ответы.  
Со всем достоинством, на какое только Эд оказался горазд сейчас, он выдернул свою ленту из пальцев Роя и быстро собрал волосы. Короткая лента никак не хотела держать хвост, но Стальной кое-как управился и даже почувствовал себя немного увереннее.  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать? Извинения? – спросил Элрик. – Здесь теплая кровать, на которой никто не спит. Зачем мне армейские доски?  
\- Затем, что эта кровать за запертой чужим ключом дверью, и на этой двери мое имя, - пробормотал Рой, быстро приложив пальцы к губам в надежде, что скроет улыбку.  
Но Эдвард все равно все прочитал по глазам. Быстрый, мягкий и едва заметный проблеск веселого расположения проявлялся всегда, стоило Эдварду наплевать на приказы и улизнуть, чтобы Мустанг не завалил его бумажной работой. Рой не знал, как с этим бороться, кроме того, он отчаянно искал объяснения поступкам Эдварда и хотел их озвучить сейчас. Мустанг, может, и знал, что Эд ночует здесь, но о настоящей причине не мог догадываться.  
\- До моей квартиры слишком далеко идти, особенно когда я только что из командировки черт знает откуда. Да и потом, что-то не похоже, что ты сам часто тут спишь, у тебя свой дом через пару улиц отсюда. Я же не порчу тут ничего, я…  
\- Эд, - роевы пальцы замерли в опасной близи от губ Стального, умоляя его замолчать, и тот едва удержался от соблазна тяпнуть его за эти пальцы.  
Рой, казалось, риск осознал, или сам смутился от своего интимного вторжения в личное пространство, потому что руку тут же отдернул и нервно провел ладонью по волосам, покачав головой.   
\- Я не против, чтобы ты приходил сюда, - эти слова прозвучали глухо, будто генерал боялся произнести их, и пришлось вытаскивать клещами.  
Эд моргнул от такого признания, куда вернее успокоившего его, чем какая угодно просьба. Хотел того Рой или нет, но в его словах было гораздо больше, чем он рассчитывал показать. И теперь он выглядел похожим на загнанного кролика. Рой обеспокоенно смотрел на Эдварда и ждал, что тот скажет в ответ.  
Эд ожидал, что все будет совсем не так, и впервые за долгие годы он почувствовал, как что-то теплое испуганно шевельнулось в груди.  
Внезапно Эда словно водой окатило, и он отметил, что они с Роем в комнате одни. Таких случаев можно было бы легко пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Если они и были где-то вдвоем, то чаще всего это были кабинеты, мастерские, лаборатории или холодные мокрые подземелья, заполненные алхимией и смертью.   
Здесь же было спокойно. Островок безмятежности в бешено несущемся потоке жизни. Укромный уголок, сокровенный, и вместо того чтобы вышвырнуть Эда отсюда, Рой попросил его остаться.   
Эдвард стиснул зубы в тщетной попытке успокоить несшиеся вихрем мысли. У него было слишком много вопросов и недостаточно ответов, чтобы верно понять то, что сейчас происходит. Рой хотел поговорить, что ж, вот и представился шанс. Но слишком многое оставалось невысказанным, и Эдвард вытащит ответы из Мустанга любым способом.  
\- Почему?  
\- Что почему? – Роя всерьез озадачил его вопрос, и Эд заметил, как напряглись плечи генерала.  
\- Почему ты не против того, чтобы я ночевал здесь? - Элрик поежился и плотнее прижался к каминной кладке. – Ты всю жизнь прячешься за своими масками и не подпускаешь к себе людей. Так что это должно было разозлить тебя.  
Рой вдруг встал с кофейного столика и шагнул к одному из шкафчиков из красного дерева, стоявших по стене. Эдвард недовольно закатил глаза, услышав перезвон хрусталя и плеск жидкости, но он достаточно хорошо знал генерала, чтобы знать, что бренди для него – щит. Он смотрел Рою в широкую спину, отмечая легко проступающие мышцы под тонким хлопком рубашки, узкую талию, но поспешил отвести взгляд.  
Он едва заметил, что Рой пересел на тахту. Расстояние между ними не было большим, в рамках приличия. Эдвард нетерпеливо ждал своего ответа.  
\- Тебе нужна причина?  
\- А как ты думаешь, - прорычал Элрик в ответ, - я в твоих апартаментах, и все в порядке, но когда я пытаюсь уйти, ты просишь остаться.  
\- Я тоже хочу ответы на свои вопросы, - неохотно ответил Рой.  
\- Равноценный обмен. Я ответил на один из твоих вопросов, теперь ты ответь на мой, - Эдвард коротко облизнул губы, спрашивая себя, стоит ли ходить по краю пропасти.  
Он подтолкнул к этому краю и Роя, но действительно хороша ли идея заставлять его прыгать? Может, лучше все оставить как есть?  
Нет, так это оставлять нельзя. Он должен знать, действительно ли все те невесомые намеки, что сделал Рой после его выхода из ванной, на самом деле означали то, что он хотел бы, что бы они означали. Потому что если Мустанг решил показать что-то, он должен был идти до конца.   
\- Тебя совсем не беспокоит то, чем я тут занимаюсь?  
Рой наконец откинулся назад, словно бы сдаваясь, и предпочел таращиться в потолок, только бы не встречать взгляд Эдварда.  
\- Эд, я тебя знаю, и ты мне не чужой. И я знаю, каких усилий тебе стоит попросить помощи, даже если ты по шиворот в крови и отчаянии. Ты хоть представляешь, как это со стороны все выглядит?  
Казалось, Мустанг и вовсе не ждал ответа. Эд молча смотрел, как он отставил опустевший стакан и снова наклонился вперед, устало потер ладонью глаза.   
\- Я знаю, что могу предоставить тебе тихое спокойное место, чтобы отдохнуть, и это правильно с моей стороны. Я знаю, что ты часто подвергаешься опасности, исполняя мои приказы, знаю, что ты недоволен этим. Так что разрешение отдыхать здесь – это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя, - Рой махнул рукой себе за спину. – Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Эд. Гораздо сильнее, че следовало бы.  
Рой опустил голову, и пламя весело бликовало в его волосах. И Эд таращился на его макушку, не веря своим ушам. Его простое и спокойное объяснение тяжело повисло в воздухе. Мустанг назначил цену и теперь ждал оплаты. Эдвард не рассчитывал на такой его ответ.  
Стальной сам попросил равноценного обмена, но теперь чаша весов склонилась в сторону генерала. Тот ответил на его вопрос, и теперь Эдвард должен был ответить, и будь что будет.  
***

Рой уловил, как Эд двинулся, и на мгновение ему показалось, что тот отправился на выход. Тело тут же среагировало, и по венам тут же разнесся яд паники и страха. Но вскочить он не успел, понял, что Эдвард пересел к нему на диван и привалился спиной к его плечу, подвернув под себя ногу.   
Рой не мог видеть его лица, и теперь отчаянно искал поддержки своим словам в этом жесте Эдварда. Он хотел удостовериться, что не сказал лишнего, что не растоптал и без того хрупкое уважение к нему и не оттолкнул Эдварда еще больше. Но по подставленному затылку мало что можно было понять, и Эдвард сидел тихий и мрачный. Не самое утешительное зрелище.  
\- Я мог бы спать в чьей угодно комнате, - проговорил Эд наконец, с трудом вытаскивая из себя слова. – Но это должна была быть именно твоя. Я выбрал ее специально, и не потому, что у меня могли возникнуть проблемы, если бы ты узнал… - Эд запнулся, снова кинув взгляд на дверь, будто бы желание сбежать снова посетило его мысли, но тут же повернулся к Мустангу и, прикрыв глаза, продолжил: - Ты сказал, что переживаешь за меня. Ты имел в виду, не как за подчиненного, верно?  
Впервые в жизни Рой видел в его глазах столько неуверенности. По позвоночнику словно электричество пустили, логично было бы держать язык за зубами, но тогда осталась бы эта двусмысленность. Что, если Эд не разделял его чувств? Но все зашло слишком далеко, он начал этот разговор, ему и заканчивать. Теперь отступать не было смысла.  
\- Сильнее, гораздо сильнее, чем как за подчиненного.   
С лица Эдварда будто упала темная вуаль. Напряжение покинуло его, плечи расслабились, и губы слегка тронула робкая улыбка, как будто он не мог поверить в то, что сейчас услышал. Тем не менее глаза оставались серьезными, он ждал чего-то еще. И желудок у Роя нервно сжался, когда Элрик чуть наклонился вперед, так, что кончик хвоста скользнул ему по шее, защекотав, и он заговорил:  
\- Это место гораздо больше похоже на дом, чем моя квартира. Не потому, что я провожу здесь много времени, я и ночевал-то здесь всего четыре раза. Просто я… потому что это твое. Мне становится легче просто потому, что я здесь.  
Сердце тяжело ударило Рою в грудь. Его ошеломило признание Эдварда. Сидя в своем кабинете, он считал, что придает слишком много значения своей этой ситуации, но теперь Эд сидел перед ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и всем собой подтверждал невысказанные надежды. Он руку был готов дать на отсечение, уверенный, что Эдвард отвернется от него, но теперь было очевидно, что, рискнув, можно получить гораздо больше ожидаемого.  
\- И я – причина того, что тебе здесь спокойно? – недоверчиво переспросил Мустанг.  
Эд тут же снова нахмурился, и Рой подсел к нему ближе, пытаясь разглядеть за напускным видом правду.  
\- Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе, - скривившись, проворчал Эдвард, но тут его плечи опустились, и он вдруг кивнул, - но здесь мне не нужно этого делать.  
Как бы там ни было, его признание было грустным, и Рой знал, как трудно оно далось Эду, как трудно ему признать, что ему нужно чуть больше, чем самые элементарные еда и сон, и Рой был рад узнать, что Стальной на самом деле совсем не стальной.  
Хотя надо признать, что речь шла не просто о безопасности. Эдвард не приходил сюда, если искал место, чтобы спрятаться. «Дом» подразумевал куда больше, чем просто укрытие от жизненных невзгод. У Роя перехватило дыхание, когда Эдвард наклонился к нему и низким, хриплым шепотом спросил:  
\- Ты, правда, так сильно беспокоишься обо мне?  
Рой тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что вся его выдержка рассыпается на куски под напором темного и чувственного желания. Ощущал, как дыхание Эдварда щекочет ему щеку, и видел под все еще проблескивающей неуверенностью в глазах Эдварда первую волну поднимавшегося жара. Он во все зрачки смотрел на Роя, не отрываясь. И Мустанг, робко и осторожно, протянул руку и взял его пальцами за подбородок, невесомо прикасаясь к соблазнительно приоткрытым губам своими.  
Он словно спрашивал разрешения, мягко и нежно, будто кончиком пера трогая, моля о большем. Эдвард все еще мог отодвинуться, встать и уйти, но стальные пальцы крепко обхватили роево запястье – подарили сладкую надежду – и Рой тихо охнул, когда кончик языка скользнул по его губе, открывая путь так долго томившейся страсти.  
Будто сквозь туман Рой понял, что звон, который он слышит, ему совсем не кажется. За окном, в темной ночи, колокола церквей Централа и часовой Башни слились в нестройном хоре, обозначив час, когда один год сменился другим. Вдалеке послышались взрывы и треск рассыпавшихся фейерверков, но это все было так ирреально, и только здесь, в темной комнате Мустанга, часы тихо били полночь.  
\- С Новым годом, - прошептал Эдвард.  
Он снова легко прикоснулся к губам Роя и скользнул ладонью ему за воротник, путаясь в хлопковой ткани, крепко прижимая к себе в молчаливом обещании больше никогда не отпускать. Это была клятва, которую Рой принял и ответил тем же. Его сердце было наполнено искрящейся радостью и предвкушением перемен, начало которым положили прошедшие два часа.  
В этот вечер Рой уже отчаялся обрести свое счастье в будущем. И теперь Эд был светом в его темноте, и будет ли это продолжаться месяц или всю оставшуюся жизнь, Рой точно знал, что это была именно та возможность все изменить, которую нельзя упустить.  
Он ласково прикусил губу Эда, смакуя взволнованный короткий вздох, сорвавшийся с приоткрытых губ, чуть отстранился и вздохнул:  
\- С Новым годом тебя, Эд.  
Снаружи, на широко раскинувшихся улицах Централа, люди праздновали окончание года, но Рой наслаждался первыми робкими ростками других отношений между ними, и он знал правду: это было только начало.


End file.
